1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filler for filling drink liquid, such as beer, bubbled soft drink, etc. into a liquid container, such as a barrel. In particular, it relates to a filler for filling drink liquid which is capable of collecting a stayed liquid of the drink liquid stayed in the stay portion without dropping the quality thereof, when the drink liquid is filled into the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the filler for filling drink liquid shown in FIG. 8 is well known. In FIG. 8, the filler 1 for filling drink liquid is such a type that a container 2 is kept upside-down, and drink liquid is filled through a cap 3 from the lower part, and is composed of a cylinder rod 4 connected to the cap 3, a stay portion 5 secured at the upper part of the periphery of the cylinder rod 4, through which the drink liquid passes, and a supply pipe 6 for introducing the drink liquid into the inside of container 2 from the supply source not shown in FIG. 8.
The filler 1 of the FIG. 8 is operated in the following manner. At first, empty container 2 is carried with a carrying machine not shown in FIG. 8, and then, cylinder rod 4 is pushed up to open the cap 3 of the container 2 shown in FIG. 3, and at the same time, cylinder rod 4 is connected to container 2. Next, control valve 13 for drink liquid and control valve 15 for stayed liquid are both opened, and as a result, supply pipe 6 is connected to the inside of container 2 and drink liquid is introduced and filled into container 2 toward the direction shown by an arrow. At the same time, the air in the container 2 is discharged from container 2 toward the direction of an arrow, through pipe 10 for discharge air, discharge hole 7 longitudinally penetrated through a center of cylinder rod 4, and discharge line 8. At this time, stay portion 5 is occupied with drink liquid during the filling.
When the filling is reached to desired amounts, cap 3 of container 2 is closed by pulling down cylinder rod 4 as shown in FIG. 4, then, the filling of drink liquid is completed. The stayed liquid stayed in stay portion 5 is discharged through discharge line 9 connected to stay portion 5.
The drink liquid discharged to discharge line 9 is exposed to the open air, and the quality thereof is dropped down. If the drink liquid is re-used as a product, difficult treatments are necessary with big expenses. Then, drink liquid is obliged to be abandoned. Also, the improvements of the filler are carried out for decrease the stayed liquid, but is not satisfied even now.